Taking A Step Back
by LupinsLady
Summary: Kelsi is now a 28 year old woman, stuck in a job she hates. So when an old flame comes back into her life, she seizes the chancee...Ryelsi.
1. Chapter 1

_Ryan and Kelsi_

"Ok, one more time from the top!" an exasperated Kelsi said to the clearly uninterested cast she had been lumbered with.

The leads, Zak and Alyssa, looked at each other in disgust. As two people who hate each other more than they could express, playing two star-crossed lovers wasn't exactly ideal. But as they had both auditioned and got the part, by Ms. Nielson's rules, they were stuck.

"Allie, this time try to pretend Zak is someone else…like Brad Pitt or something, I dunno! Just play the part like you mean it, please!"

Kelsi found herself becoming increasingly frustrated with the stubborn pair.

"But Kelsi, I hate him…!"

"Yeah, right" Kelsi thought.

"Ok, here we go!"

"The first time, I saw youuu, was the first time I felt so sure,

You're the one for me, and I want you here for eeevermore."

Zak sang with passion.

"Ok that was better. One problem: Zak, you're supposed to be looking at Alyssa, not me!" Kelsi commented with a little smile.

"Miss, who was this Troy guy anyway? He sounds pretty lame to me!"

"Just sing!"

Kelsi sighed. How did she get here? The drama teacher at East High putting on a musical she'd written about her younger days. How she missed the carefree days when it was just her, Gabby, Troy, Jason, Martha and … Ryan. Ryan, her first crush, her first love. Kelsi shook her head. That was 10 years ago, this is now. There's a play to perform!

Then suddenly it dawned on her.

"Oh my goodness! I'm the new Ms. Darbus!"

She suddenly felt sick.

"Guys, rehearsal is finished for today."

"What?" Allie looked surprised.

"An hour early?" one of the other members asked.

"Yes! Just go. Practice PLEASE!"

The cast filed quietly out of the theatre, looking bewildered. Kelsi, or Ms. Nielson, began to pack up her things, lost in the past. She wondered where Ryan was now. She had lost touch with him when they graduated university. She couldn't stand the sight of him with his girlfriend of the time Kendra. Kelsi wondered if they were still together.

"Maybe I should ring Gabby and Troy, see if they know where he is." She wondered aloud.

Gabriella and Troy were living in NJ, engaged and very happy. Gabriella was a nurse and Troy was a basketball coach for the local school team. Kelsi talked to them every now and again. She was very embarrassed about her situation and would rather that her old friends didn't know that she hadn't moved on from East High.

Kelsi heaved a big sigh and left the theatre.

When she got home, she rang Gabriella.

"_Hey this is Gabby, soon to be Mrs. Bolton! Um, I can't take your call right now but I will ring you back if you leave your name and number, I promise! Chat to ya later!"_

Kelsi sat down on her couch, feeling depressed. Here she was, in a nightmare job, at 28 years old, living alone. And still hopelessly in love with her high school crush. Kelsi could taste the salt as the tears began flowing down her pretty face.

Could things be any more pathetic?

_Ok, so I know it's short but my intros always are! They will get longer, I promise__, and it will be up very soon! Please R&R! Thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, focus Kelsi. You can do this."

Kelsi convinced herself as she woke up, ready for another day at East High. Another day. She groaned at the thought.

_Ring, ring._

Kelsi picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kelsi speaking."

"KELSSS! Hey, how are you? It's Gabby!"

"And Troy!" she heard a male voice yell in the background.

"Hey guys!" Kelsi was delighted.

"Sorry I missed your call last night; Troy and I were out at the wedding planners. Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah. Umm, I know this may seem like an odd question but have you guys heard from Sharpay…or Ryan lately?"

"Yeah, Ryan is living in Albuquerque and Shar…"

"ALBUQUERQUE? Really?"

"Ow! Yes, Albie. Haven't you heard from him? I mean, Troy and I thought that maybe…"

"What?" Kelsi's throat was dry.

"…that maybe you were the reason he moved out there. I mean, it was so strange. He broke up with his girlfriend and moved to Albuquerque to "find a job." But if he hasn't made contact with you…"

"Wow. Well, I guess that's all I needed to know. Oh, look Gabby, I gotta go or I'll be late for work. Ring me soon about the wedding plans ok?"

"Ok, Kels, take care. I love you!"

"Love you too! Bye Troy!"

"Bye!"

They hung up.

Kelsi felt weak. Did Ryan move for her? If so, where was he? It seemed absurd that Ryan would move for her. But maybe…she knew he had liked her before he met Kendra but she had been to shy to express herself to him and she missed her chance.

Kelsi jumped into the shower, washed herself, jumped out, hastily got dressed, had her breakfast and left the house. She jumped into her car and drove unwillingly to work. Another day of trying to get Zak and Alyssa to recreate the magic of Troy and Gabriella. Joy!

After a tedious drive, Kelsi arrived at the school. The one great thing about her job was that the atmosphere at the school was always upbeat. The basketball crew were running around, cheering and messing about and they were pretty much the life and soul of the school.

"Hey Ms. Nielson!" yelled Jaxon, captain of the Wildcats. Unfortunately, he wasn't much of a singer.

"Hello, Jaxon." Kelsi forced a smile. "Enjoying yourself?"

"As usual!" replied a happy Jaxon.

Kelsi made her way to the theatre. She sighed as she entered and wondered how Ms. Darbus had done it for so long. She looked at her watch. No rehearsal until 12 which left her a few hours to prepare. As she began taking notes her mind wandered to Ryan. Why couldn't she get him out of her head?

"Hi there, Ms. Nielson."

A familiar voice came from behind her.

Kelsi turned around slowly. This was too good to be true.

Standing there, as gorgeous as ever, was Ryan Evans.

"Ryan?"

Kelsi felt sick with excitement.

"Who else! Well, don't I get a hug?"

Kelsi stood up and ran over to him. She lunged into his arms. His beautiful scent was almost too much to bear. She felt his soft skin against hers and she heard him breathe a deep and happy sigh.

Kelsi unwillingly pulled away as her curiosity got the better of her.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Oh…yeah. I'll save that story for another day."

"Ok. Well, after leaving university Kendra and I moved in together, only for me to discover she was a total control freak and I just couldn't handle it. I moved out and began working in a local theatre, choreographing the routines for the musicals. Unfortunately that closed down due to insufficient funds so I was left jobless. Who ever thought it would be so hard to make it big huh? So, I rang East High, knowing you were here and in hope that they needed a choreographer, which they do!"

"We really do!"

Kelsi grinned.

"Also, when I moved to Albuquerque a few weeks ago, I met this great girl called Juliette. So she's letting me stay at her place until I make some money."

Kelsi's heart sank down to her feet.

"Oh…"

"So! What exactly are we doing here?"

Kelsi decided to be professional. I mean, at least he was here.

"Umm, it's a musical about two star crossed lovers who want to be together but the boundries of high school don't allow it."

Ryan smiled.

"Sounds familiar!"

"Yeah."

Ryan picked up one of Kelsi's music sheets and began to sing:

"You light up the sky,

I'm chasing the stars,

For you.

For you."

He held Kelsi's stare for longer than necessary.

Kelsi cleared her throat.

"Ryan, that was great. Perfect, in fact. Do you think YOU could play the lead? Please?" Kelsi said jokingly.

Ryan laughed.

"You look great Kelsi."

"Thanks. So do you."

Kelsi felt suddenly warm. Then she remembered Juliette and went cold again.

**Thank you SO much for the reviews and I promise, questions will be answered. Just give it time! The next instalment will be very soon as long as people are liking it! Thanks again guys!**


End file.
